Eruptor in Canterlot
He sails onward until he reaches a park in sunset, the fruit is on the ground. Eruptor looks down and sees a paopu fruit. He bends down to pick it up and takes out his charm, remembering Stealth Elf's words) Stealth Elf (memory): Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit... (He compares the two of them and looks around. He sees the tree overthere. He enters the room and walks up the stairs, clutching the Wayfinder in his hand) Eruptor (thinking): Stealth Elf... Spyro... Pop Fizz... Jet-Vac... I wonder if we'll ever be a team again. Looks like all the things that once held us together just push us further away. And now the light has led me here. What am I supposed to do? (He exits on the top of a plateau and crosses a bridge) ????: Hey, slow down! (He turns and sees two young boys running down the bridge in the same direction) ????: Would you just wait for me? ????: Giving up already? Come on, Brother. ????: That's enough, I can't run anymore! (They reach the sandbar and sit on the paopu tree's horizontal trunk, staring over the water. Eruptor smirks and turns to leave, before looking back at the other boy) Terra: Light... Was I guided here in order to meet that boy? (He thinks for a bit before turning away) Ryan (standing up): Oh! Dad! We're over here! (He waves to his father and pats the other boy's shoulder) Ryan: Cody, race ya. First one to the boat gets to be captain! (Ryan laughs and starts running) Ryan: C'mon! You call that running? (Eruptor walks to the park and looks out over the waves. Cpdy walks along the bridge, way behind ryan. Ryan runs along the beach but slows to a walk as he catches a glance at Eruptor. Once he has enough looking, he starts running again to the park. Cldy walks behind, but stops as he notices Eruptor looking at him) Cody: Say. Did you come from the outside world? Eruptor (very surprised): Huh? Why would you say that? Cody: Because nobody lives out here, and I know you're not from the town. (Ryan reaches the car and bends over, catching his breath. He looks over, seeing them talking) Eruptor: Smart kid. So how about you? What are you doing here? Cody: Oh, my dad took us out. (Ryan looks around and places his hands behind his head) Cody: This is where we like to play, but they won't us to walk out here by ourselves, not till we get older. (He kicks at the peddle nonchalantly) Eruptor: Must be hard, huh, stuck in one place. (Cody walks over to the bench) Cody: I heard once there was a kid who left for good from the island. (For a moment, Eruptor ceases to see Cody, but instead a tall boy staring out at the water. The boy turns, and Eruptor sees an older Cody) Cody: So how did you get here, anyway? (Eruptor snaps out of his trance) Eruptor: Is there some reason you're interested in the outside world? Cody: Yeah. I wanna be strong one day. Like that kid who left from the island. He went to the outside world-- I bet he's really strong now. I know it's out there somewhere--the strength that I need. Eruptor: Strength for what? Cody: To protect the things that matter. You know, like my friends. (Eruptor nods) Eruptor: Outside this tiny world is a much bigger one. (He walks over to Cody and summons his Keyblade. He kneels and hands the Keyblade to Cody, hilt forward) Eruptor: In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking...its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend--no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love. (Cody grabs the handle of the blade) Ryan: Brother! (They look up) Ryan: C'mon, hurry it up! (Eruptor dispels the Keyblade as Cody waves) Eruptor: You've gotta keep this a secret, okay? Otherwise, all the magic will wear off. (Cody nods and Eruptor ruffles his hair, laughing. Cody runs toward Ryan, who runs to meet him) Ryan: Hey, what was that all about? Cody: Aw, you know. (Cody places his hands behind his head and looks away) Ryan: Know what? Why won't you tell me? (Ryan stamps the ground with his foot) Ryan: Who was that guy--somebody you know? (They begin to walk to the car) Cody (teasingly): Maybe. Ryan: Aw, there you go again! Just tell me. Cody: I really can't. I've gotta keep it a secret. Ryan: Not with me you don't! I'm like the best secret-keeper in the world! Cody: Nice try. Ryan: Aww. Brother! Eruptor: Protect the things that matter... (He stands) Eruptor: Right. My friends matter to me, too. So, I still have things that I have to protect.